Beautiful Disaster
by letseatzombies
Summary: Sometimes, facing your past could be the hardest thing to do. SULLY x OC Rated M just to be safe.
1. out of the shell

**N/A: Everyone, welcome the beautiful Allcee Hart! She'll be our main character in this story. And don't worry. I'll still have Abby in it, although I don't like her much... Anyways, hope you guys enjoy it! And remember, reviews are _ALWAYS_ loved.  
**

**NOTES: I DO NOT OWN HARPER'S ISLAND. **

* * *

It was a stupid idea.

Why did I even agree to it? I never made the right decisions. Everything I did was mistakes. Trouble followed me around like a lost puppy. So, why?

Why did I even bother to go back to Harper's Island?

Because Trish was my best friend. Because I wanted to see her happy with the love of her life. Because it was the least I could do. Because I couldn't elude myself forever. Because I didn't want to end up alone. But most of all,

I needed to face my fears.

"Are you getting off?"

My eyes fluttered open as the bright sunlight shined warmly through the window of the small taxi. I turned to look at the driver who was staring at me through the mirror. Was I getting off? Even god didn't know the answer to that. My heart pounded from excitement, yet fear. I knew it was over. I knew that. Yet, my whole body ached with anxiety. I didn't know whether I was ready to go back. To my home, to my dad, my brothers; to everything.

My mind was overflowing with emotions until the driver broke through to me once again. "Ma'am?" I couldn't keep him waiting. I couldn't keep myself waiting. I quickly cleared my throat and gave him a nervous nod. "Yes, thank you." And with that, I stepped out of the cab.

My hands clutched tightly to the bar of my suitcase as I watched the car drove away. It was time. I had to do this. I wasn't going to hide away anymore. I stood there for a while, letting the light wind blowing towards me. After a good minute or so, I slowly lifted my legs up and headed towards the boat.

Time to go back.

As I allowed myself to enter the happy scenery of the boat, I felt my heart relax a bit. Everyone looked like they were enjoying themselves, with champagne as appetizers. Chatters, laughter, and smiles exchanged. It was as if I was the only cloud in the sky. With a small sigh, I started to go take a seat somewhere before an all too familiar voice stopped me from behind.

"It took some courage but you did it, Allcee Hart."

I spun around quickly to let my crystal blue eyes rest on my best friend. "Trish!" I exclaimed, maybe a little bit loudly, and wrapped my arms around the brunette. It's been a long time. Too long. I missed her. Trish was one of the only people I trusted with my life, even after being apart for seven whole years with no contact or whatsoever. I was surprised that I was even being invited to this wedding. But then again, it wasn't like I went off and made new friends or anything. In fact, after I left Harper's Island, I became secluded from everyone. I practically trapped myself in my personal rock all day. I became paranoid after the murders. Everyone did. No one saw it coming. It had always been a peaceful island, with kind hearted people doing their usual routines. Nothing dangerous there. That was until _he_ showed up.

He changed everything.

I slowly released my grasp from Trish as she started to talk. "Was the taxi so amusing that you had to stay in longer than you should have?" A light laugh escaped from my throat as I titled my head slightly to the side. "Well, you know my obsession with taxi drivers…" I joked as I plastered a smile onto my face. But I knew better than to hide my fake excitement around Trish. She was my best friend; she saw right through my masks. "Are you nervous?"

Yes. I've been nervous for the whole seven years I was away. I swear, if it hadn't been for my therapist, I may have rotted in my apartment, and nobody would have noticed. Death really changed people. I was scared. I was scared of going back. I was scared of how my dad was going to react, or my brothers. I was scared of facing all of this. I was scared of reality.

I was scared of John Wakefield.

I know he was dead. I know that Sheriff Mills shot him, but somehow, that didn't make me feel any better. He was the man who ruined me; ruined my life. He was the reason why I prayed to God everyday for my safety. He was the man I saw in my nightmares. He was the one who killed my mother.

I had always been close to her. We depended on each other, to keep us strong. She was not only my mother, but also my friend. She understood me most out of anyone. While other girls complained about their moms and how they hated them, I boasted about mine. It was clear to everyone that I loved her so much. But nothing gold can stay.

On the day Wakefield murdered all those people, me and my mom were walking home from the store, unaware of the loose killer. It was my dad's birthday and we wanted to throw him a party as a surprise for when he came home from work. As we discussed the details of the party, I felt something hit me on the back of the head with so much force. I was too shocked to know what had happened. The last thing I remembered was seeing my mom's terrified face, staring down at me. I fell unconscious then. When I woke up, my vision was flooded with darkness. I didn't know where I was. I was suffocating from the gag stuffed in my mouth. I wanted to scream. I wanted to call for help.

But I couldn't. All I knew was that I was going to die. I was going to die.

And then came the screams. My _mom's_ screams.

God, I didn't know which one was louder – her shrieking yells for help, or the knife entering in and out of her body. They both were loud enough to turn my ears numb.

I ran then. I ran and ran and ran. I couldn't see anything, but I ran anyways. The next thing you know, Sheriff Mills had me in his arms and took me to the police office. I had never been so _scared_ in my whole life. I passed out before they even got a chance to ask me about what happened.

They found my mom's body floating in the river the next day. I flew out before they even got Wakefield. I ran like the hopeless girl I was. I didn't even go to her funeral.

"I feel as if someone ripped my heart out and dipped it into acid." I admitted quietly as I peered down at my feet. No need to cover up the truth to Trish Wellington; she was like a lie detector. She always knew when I wasn't telling the truth. Or rather say, hiding it. "Don't worry about it, Allcee. It's going to be okay. You know that. I know that. Everyone knows that." I felt her slender arms wrap around my shoulder as she started to walk with me. "It's all going to be great." I prayed silently in my heart that she was right.

Who am I kidding? Trish was always right.

As we chatted some more like the old days, a pair of firm hands grabbed my suitcase out of my grasps. Just as I was about to yell out to the stranger, I stared into the eyes of mister charming. "I knew you would show up."

Even Henry Dunn had expected me to show up. Thank god I did. I would have probably gotten one hundred million angry e-mails everyday to read. But I doubted it. Henry was one of the kindest guys I have ever met in my whole life, and only a fool would disagree to that. It was hard to find a guy like him; respectful and sweet. He was great, really. Trish was so lucky to have him as hers.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." I said with a big smile, trying to compete against Henry's. He laughed and pulled the suitcase up. "I'll go put this away. Allcee, you are going to mingle today. And you," I watched as the fiancé approached closer to his lovely bride-to-be, giving her a big, fat kiss. My heart warmed at the sight. They looked amazing. I always knew they were going to end up getting married; they were the perfect couple. I pretended to be disgusted as I brought up one hand and covered my eyes. "Go make someone else jealous, guys. I'll go find some people to catch up."

We shared a laugh for a while, and I was on my own again. I glanced around nervously as I walked to nowhere. It was good to see them again. It's been a while since I had some human contact, other than my therapist, and strangely, it felt nice. People were welcoming me again. I felt accepted and like an outcast at the same time. Was that even possible? I knew people were staring at me. After all, I was the dead lady's daughter. To the strangers, I was nothing less, nothing more.

I stood there for a moment, trying to grasp onto some alone time. Which was impossible to do on a boat, by the way. Interruptions seemed to find a way to get to me. Not that I minded or anything.

Especially _this_ interruption. I didn't mind at all.

As I walked down the small stairs to the lower deck of the boat, my eyes flickered to a certain blonde. There stood the man who had won my heart.

The man who had surprised me with his charms.

The man who had treated me like a glass doll.

The man; the owner of the heart I broke.

The man I had been madly in love with ever since we laid eyes on each other.

"Allcee?" His fragile voice came out, and I was quick to notice the little tremble that was hid in his expression.

We stood there for a moment. We just stared. It was as if everything had stopped around us, everything in a slow blur. All I saw was him and no one else. My lips transformed from a thin line to a small smile.

"Hey, Sully."

* * *

**TADA ~**

**Surprise surprise? I decided to give poor little Sully someone to love. Read on to find out what happens next!  
**


	2. looking back

"_Hey, Sully."_

I didn't know what else to say. I didn't know what else to do. I knew that coming to the wedding meant facing my past, but… this was a bit too soon. I knew he wanted answers, and I was the only one who could give it to him. And it wasn't only Sully. Everyone craved some explanations from me; on what happened the night my mom died, where I went, why I didn't send no letters or anything.

I knew that Sully noticed the awkwardness I was feeling, because the next thing he did – it surprised me a lot.

He jogged towards me, and wrapped his muscular arms around my waist, hoisting me off the ground.

And strangely enough, I enjoyed the tight hug. It felt homely. It felt great, relaxing, I don't know. It just felt like I belonged there. Me and Sully? We had a real amazing thing going on. Our relationship was almost good enough to battle against Henry and Trish's. You wouldn't have imagined a guy like him to be steady with one girl, but he did it better than any guy could.

He treated me different than the other girls.

He touched me differently.

He lusted at me differently.

He kissed me differently.

Well, this sure wasn't expected. I thought that he was going to glare at me fiercely for breaking him, something that no other girl has done. The sad thing was, he let me do it. He let me shatter his heart and leave him. And that thought made me so frustrated. Why did I do it? Like I mentioned before, I never make the right decisions.

Especially on that night.

"_The Breakfast Club or St. Elmo's Fire?"_

_We were sitting on his couch, choosing a movie to watch for our little 'date'. _

"_Either. As long as Judd Nelson's in it."_

"_Eat my shorts, babe."_

_It was a typical night. Me and Sully, all alone at the house. Nothing usually happened past making out, because I knew that he respected me enough to keep it in his pants. We promised each other that we'll wait until I was ready, and I loved him for it._

_As we got further into the movie, I leaned onto his shoulders, eyes glued onto the screen. I'm a real sucker for old films, and always referred to our little gang of group as The Breakfast Club. We were all stereotyped into different categories, yet still managed to stick together no matter what. Though, it was mostly just me, Sully, Trish and Henry. The best of friends, right? _

_I'm shocked at how carefree I used to be._

_So, I thought differently. It wasn't our usual night, it was a bit different. Considering that St. Elmo's Fire was a big-time romance movie, it really got me to think. Sully was the perfect man for me. We were in love. So why was I protecting my virginity from him?_

"_Sully?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Do you ever think of doing it? …with me?"_

_He seemed startled by my question. It was random, but I was curious. You never know what's going through a guy's mind, especially Sully. "Truth?" He asked, as he glanced towards me, gently caressing his hands smoothly on my cheek. I nodded lightly as I stared at his lips._

"_I do think about it. But, I know y –"_

_I cut him off there. And with that, we had sex. _

_Sully seemed a bit reluctant at first, as if he wasn't sure whether I was ready or not. And truth was, I wasn't. I don't know what had gotten into me. I just… wanted him really badly. And when I got it, I was scared._

_So I left first thing in the morning. That was the last time I saw him,_

Until now.

It wasn't a hug anymore; he was practically smothering me. "Sully?" I breathed out in a cut-off gasp. I let out an exhausted laugh as he finally released me. A sheepish smile replaced the shocked expression as he rested one hand onto my shoulder. My heart leaped at the realization that he wasn't pissed at me for what I did. It was as if the whole weight on my shoulders jumped right off. In fact, I felt more composed.

"Hey, you look beautiful!" He exclaimed with a huge grin on his face.

My face turned a light shade of pink as I glanced down at myself. I didn't consider myself beautiful. Being surrounded by gorgeous friends all the time caused my self esteem to go lower and lower. Blame Trish and her beauty. Besides, I usually didn't dress up like this. But this weekend was the wedding; I wanted to look…rich for my best friend. And that was tough work, especially since this was a _Wellington_ wedding. I had actually bought new dresses just for this week.

"Me? You look handsome, like always."

We both smiled at each other in silence. I sort of expected him to ignore me, to walk away, or yell at me some. But he didn't, and I was grateful. He was being real mature about this situation. After all, we were both here for Trish and Henry. And that was all that mattered right now.

"So, I had little hints about you showing up."

"Yeah?"

"Henry kept telling me that the wedding was going to 'Allcee-tistic'."

My jaw dropped at the sound of the fiancé's corny joke. "Oh my god." I laughed hard at that one. Henry sure may be cheesy, but his sweetness covered it up. "I wasn't going to believe it til I saw it, though." I pushed a strand of bangs behind my ears as I bit down on my bottom lip, nodding my head up in down.

I looked up and slowly examined him more closely this time. He had grown since the last time I saw him. His hair had gotten longer, spiking up in his normal fashion. I remember how he called it his 'roll-out-of-bed' hair, and the others just called it plain and simple – sex hair. It seemed like the suitable title for Sully. He probably worked out more often too, because his torso was more built, and that was noticeable through his thin shirt. He was an eye candy, but then again, when was he never?

"So, hey, um… Do you wanna go greet the others?"

"Um, yeah… Sure."

Sully led me to a group of people, males that I recognized all too far. There was Booth, the nerd of the group, looking a bit pale at the face; Malcolm, jolly as always, two beers held into his plump hands; and Danny, a big smile placed upon his face. They've all matured more, which was a surprise. I always expected everyone to stay the same.

They all paused what they were doing when they spotted me with Sully.

Malcolm was the first to speak up. "Woah, Allcee! You're actually here!" I grinned as I approached 'my boys'.

"I had no choice. Henry blackmailed me into coming." I joked before the gang all took turns into giving me big hugs. They didn't have the magic touch like Sully, but it worked too. It's been years.

_Seven whole years._

As they all started to chat up, I half – listened to the conversation. I thought of what it would have been like if I had actually stayed. Would things be different? Would people still see me as the dead one's kid? Will I still be Allcee Hart?

Ah, who knew. Nobody knew anything anymore. The world is just so fucked up. Who went on murderous rampages anyway? What was the whole point in stringing people up in trees? Obviously, Wakefield had never been told that 'violence doesn't solve anything'.

"And so I told him, that he should just 'bug off'. Get it? Allcee? Are you even listening?"

I quickly snapped out of my train of thought as I turned towards Danny, who was staring at me, expecting a reaction from his so called 'joke'. My lips parted slightly, but no words came out. "Erm, uhh…" I stuttered, embarrassment flooding my mind.

"Hey, guys. We're here!"

I turned towards Sully, who suddenly pointed his beer bottle to the entrance as the boat came to a slow stop. Henry had called out some information on where to go, and how to get there. And with that, people started to buzz out like bees. Sully turned towards me as he finished drinking his beer. "You coming?" I didn't move for a while. I just… needed to do this on my own. "Yeah, go ahead. I'll see you out there." I watched for a moment as he shrugged and headed out with the others.

I took a deep breath, as I gazed out to the island.

Home, sweet, home.

* * *

**The next chapter would be here soon! **

**Reviews are loved.  
**


End file.
